


Maybe, Definitely

by starsdontdisappear



Series: This is Where They Fall [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Toruka - Freeform, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Taka wakes up and finds Toru in his kitchen.ORToru has plans of taking Taka on a date (?).





	Maybe, Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Posting a new fic under this series because even though I have plenty of ideas (as seen on my instagram lol), I don’t know how to write them ehehe
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS ONE.
> 
> Let’s survive the OOR drought season together 🖤

Taka almost throws his phone at the wall, getting mad at the excessive ringing of his alarm. It hasn’t occurred to him that he’s been snoozing it until he checked and found out that it is already thirty minutes to ten in the morning. He’s gone lazy about opening the flower shop and figured that since he’s already late for it, might as well close the store for the day and continue being lazy. There’s not much motivation for Taka recently. Unlike today and the past days, he would always look forward to opening the store. Even the flowers would look three times more beautiful in his eyes— even those with negative connotations. 

But today, and the days before, not even a single petal excites him. Maybe he’s losing his interest at being a florist. Or maybe he needs to finally admit to himself that the reason he hasn’t been feeling alright is because of a certain someone. 

He keeps getting flashbacks of that afternoon when Toru finally came back to his shop. He remembers the way his heart fell unto his stomach and bursted into bits of confettis as he stared at the tall man by the doorway. Toru has changed and even Taka could tell that it wasn’t just the hair color or the yellow shirt the tall man was wearing. Toru seemed like a whole new guy to Taka. 

The way he smirked. The way he stood. The way his eyes sparkled.

The florist never knew that disappearing for a few days and coming back could change a person so much and so unexplainably. That wasn’t the same Toru who barged into his shop for the first time with his jet-black hair and lean stance, Taka thinks. 

And it sure isn’t the same Toru that’s apparently been gliding in his kitchen. Taka can hear from his bedroom the clanking of pans and the soft footsteps of the grey-haired, tall guy moving here and there. 

Taka groans as soon as he realized how wasted he was the night before—drinking ‘til his intestines were starting to wear out from too much alcohol. He was out in some speakeasy bar alone with only bottles of beer as company. The tall guy has been exhausting him for days, occupying his mind ever since he walked in with his gorgeous grey hair, as if his jet-black color wasn’t already killing Taka’s little heart. 

Speaking of which, he doesn’t know why Toru is in his kitchen, or how he even knows it’s him. He buries his face in his pillow, embarrassed of himself. He decides to brave the embarrassment and gets out of his bed, noticing afterwards that he hasn’t changed a single piece of clothing from the night before. The black, long-sleeves polo he was wearing is still partially tucked in his tight, black jeans. He smells like rotten egg and he curses himself for being the shit that he currently is, and for possibly dragging Toru down the dump he is in. 

He stands by the kitchen counter while he watches Toru, whose back is turned against him, open his cabinets like he owns the place. It takes Taka a few seconds before it dawns on him that there’s a wide smile plastered on his face. He shakes his head. He is still confused that Toru is in his kitchen despite the fact that after his dramatic entrance in the shop, they actually didn’t hang out. Toru didn’t even stay awhile—he just came by to say hello and left for his apartment. Since then, the florist started feeling anxious knowing that the guy is just next door but never bothered to visit him. Everything they’d been doing previously just ultimately stopped without notice. Now, the florist remembers why he was out late at night drinking ‘til he passed out and he suddenly feels slight anger warming in his chest. 

“Why are you here?” he speaks, causing Toru to jolt in surprise. 

“I assume you lose your memory when you’re passed out drunk?” Toru smirks at him, holding a plastic container in one hand and a ladle on the other. “Take a shower now. We’re leaving in,” Toru pauses to look at the time in his wristwatch, “30 minutes.” 

The florist tilts his head a bit and squints his eyes in confusion. His bewilderment overpowers the pounding in his head. There is a tower of plastic container mounting on the dining table and Taka goes to check on what they are. As soon as he takes a sniff, he feels his stomach grumble. 

“Take a shower now, please?” Toru speaks demandingly. 

“Alright, alright,” Taka surrenders, neglecting his anger and shuffles to the bathroom. 

After almost an hour later, he comes out of the shower, towels his wet hair. His black oversized thin shirt splays until his thighs—all the more emphasizing his height—hiding most of the short pants he is wearing. Toru watches as the florist walks to the kitchen counter and he wants so bad to coo at him, but self-control is of utmost priority.

“What are you wearing?” Toru protests, placing the last plastic container on the dining table. “Didn’t I tell you that we’re leaving?”

The grey-haired man saunters towards the florist and finally holds both his hands. Taka’s breath hitches at the close contact and he isn’t sure what is it he is feeling. It’s strange and scary and hurts his chest so he pulls away from Toru’s touch. 

“Why are you here, Toru?” he asks the tall guy again. 

“I took care of your drunk ass last night after you drunk-called me. At least be grateful for like, one day?” Toru manages to give Taka a pat on the back. 

Taka frowns, not entirely understanding the man in front of him. The Toru he knows would have long pounced on him hungrily; they wouldn’t even have lasted minutes just staring or bantering without the sexual tension enveloping them. But the man in front of him is wearing a dark green shirt and has an apron draped over him, not that one who was wearing all black and would push his hair back because he knew Taka found it sexy. 

“Why would I drunk call you?” Taka retorts. 

“Can we save the argument for when we leave? Change into something more presentable, unless you wanna be seen outside in those clothes,” Toru replies and starts taking two of the plastic containers in his arms. “I’m bringing these to the car, so you better be ready to leave when I come back.”

Taka grimaces some more, as if that is even possible, at how controlling Toru seems to be. He never did that before. Taka was always the one to give commands, not the other way around. But Toru glares at him and it makes his stomach churn. 

He rushes to change his clothes and brings the rest of the plastic containers with him outside. He finds Toru about to enter back when the grey-haired halts discovering Taka standing by the doorway of his house embracing the containers upon his chest. It’s a scene that Toru hasn’t thought of happening—so domesticated, so out-of-character. He has only seen Taka lift potted plants and bouquets, never anything related to kitchenware. It seems like his heart is going to explode, but he stops from faltering and instead, helps the florist by taking one of the three containers and brings them to the car. 

The wind is crisp upon Taka’s face. It’s almost autumn and the greens are beginning to fade into oranges and browns. He stands still by the doorway, taking in their current situation. His head still pounds like a bitch, but Toru is by the door of his sedan, awaiting the flustered florist. Taka’s head whirls as though he can’t survive how gorgeous Toru looks in dark green.

“Where are we going?” he asks as soon as he takes the shotgun seat. 

He’s still not used to seeing Toru wearing other colors aside from black, and he can’t help but be in awe at the man seated on the driver’s seat in a dark green shirt. 

“On a picnic,” Toru answers. He picks a playlist and settles for classic musicals. 

“You picked an odd time to show up and decide to go on a picnic,” the florist replies without looking away from Toru.

“There’s never an odd time for me with you,” Toru replies and the florist jerks, obviously fazed by the grey-haired’s choice of words. 

Traffic isn’t so bad. The tension between the two has eventually died down as the music from the car radio takes over the comfortable silence. The road on the way is familiar to Taka, and he smiles to himself when he realizes where Toru is taking him. _This man, what a surprise._ It is difficult for Taka to suppress his grin because his eyes give them away and he can feel the tall guy watching him. And God is he sure there’s a smug smirk on Toru’s face, and the florist badly wants to pull every single strand of Toru’s ridiculously attractive and sexy grey hair. Taka feels utterly worst for feeling like falling into a trap. He doesn’t like it; doesn’t like the tightening of his chest and the way his heart seems eager to jump out if his ribcage. It’s as if Toru has him wrapped around his finger. 

When the car pulls over in the parking lot, excitement hugs Taka as he steps out of the car first, swiftly. It’s suffocating inside the car, yes, with his thoughts of Toru dancing around his brain. He blames Toru for the strange sensations within his system. How dare Toru disappear, come back, and pull this act? 

He really has no choice but to help Toru carry the plastic containers as they walk through the entrance and head to the grassland where the Cosmos are visible. It’s breathtaking and Taka literally has to catch his breath while his eyes marvel around the flowers surrounding them. Beautiful, beautiful, and mesmerizing; and he regrets ever thinking his love for flowers has died down when Toru suddenly disappeared. 

Toru places the blanket on the ground and neatly arranges the containers. He sits down first and snickers at the standing figure of the florist who couldn’t take his eyes of the vast field of pink cosmos in front of him. He snaps out of the trance he was in when Toru softly pokes the side of his stomach, inviting him to sit on the blanket. After which, Toru takes out the thermos from his backpack and tells the florist it’s hangover soup. 

“You’re a gift from the universe,” Taka utters as he takes the plastic mug with soup from Toru’s hand. 

He slowly sits down on the blanketed ground and sips the soup from the mug. After a couple of sips, he sighs in relief and instantly feels better than he felt minutes ago. When he finishes, he turns around to gaze some more at the blooming pinks and cannot help but feels his tears well up along the waterline of his eyes. Most of his days, he is surrounded by flowers but only inside the corners of his flower shop. The walls of the shop can never match the beauty of the horizon beneath the field of daffodils and cosmos ahead of him. 

He looks back to Toru and finds a sickly sweet smile plastered on the tall man’s face. It’s a smile of fulfillment. He looks so happy watching Taka, and the florist feels like he might actually cry being able to witness this kind of happy. So pure and innocent and genuine. 

Taka is close to breaking down while he watches the taller man go through the food kept in the plastic containers. The florist begins to feel terrified now that he realizes it’s not only Toru’s hair or his hands pushing it back; not even the way he fucks him or when he comes to the shop unannounced.

It’s Toru’s mole on the right side just a few centimeters from his lips. It’s Toru’s voice when he mixes his laughter with calling Taka’s name. It’s Toru’s puppy eyes every time the tall guy finds out the florist needs to leave. It’s Toru’s deep, sparkly eyes that light up when Taka talks about what the flowers mean. It’s when Toru walks in and Taka immediately knows it’s him. It’s the way they walk side by side. 

It’s also the desolation when Toru just disappeared in Taka’s life for weeks to the point that even the colorful flowers all around the shop turned monochromatic in his eyes. 

He drowns in his own thoughts again and comes back to reality when Toru offers him a slice of a strawberry cake. He can never resist it— hungover or not.

“So good,” he exclaims, icing visible on his lips. 

He’s taken aback when Toru’s face comes closer to his and kisses his icing-covered lips for about three seconds. What’s happening? He’s never taken aback by such actions; he dives right in. 

But he sees Toru lick his own lips like a child after sucking a lollipop. Taka remains quiet and in shock. His heart is a bass drum pounded continuously and heavily. 

“You haven’t asked, but I’m a pastry chef. I bake cakes and as you know, precision is very important when baking. We measure the ingredients and take note of the temperature and time. Otherwise, we’ll ruin the cake and start over again,” Toru explains as he opens another container and shows Taka a box of cookies. 

“It’s the same with relationships, at least for me. I’m careful and conscious, which, apparently, wasn’t the case for us,” he adds and snickers, watching Taka in his peripheral vision. 

Taka swallows the cake, forgetting if he ever chewed it, but concluded that if he chokes and dies right there and then, it’s a death he deserves at the moment. He puts down the plate on the blanket and Toru hurries to give him a bottled water. 

“I’m sorry for disappearing, Taka,” Toru speaks after Taka finishes gulping. 

The florist’s heart sinks. 

“I had to, though. I think I left the cake batter in the oven for far too long that it burned,” he continues. 

Taka nods while looking down at the checkered patterns of the blanket underneath them. 

“Do you still sell carnations?” the grey-haired man asks Taka. 

“No,” Taka answers so softly like a whisper. “The rest of them wilted in the backroom and I decided not to order from my supplier yet, maybe soon.” 

Silence envelopes them. 

“Do you know what the cosmos mean?” Toru breaks the silence by asking. 

Taka’s eyebrows meet and he smiles in a confused manner, surprised that it’s Toru who’s pulling that antic instead of him. 

“Tell me what it means,” Taka responds. 

“It simply means beauty,” the pastry chef responds. 

He leans back, hands pressing to the ground to support his weight, head rising a little to feel the autumn air on his skin. 

“More than that, it means I want to walk side by side with you,” Toru continues and turns to look at Taka in the eyes. “For a lifetime.” 

Taka freezes in his seat unsure of what to respond. He chuckles in nervousness and so badly wants to head out and pretend to go to the washroom. But the insane beating of his heart is telling him otherwise. So he remains in his position, relishing each nervous heartbeat. He knows he doesn’t want it; he’s too scared to even acknowledge it. Yet, the smile on Toru’s face standing out amidst the many flowers around them is so surreal and unearthly, and Taka begins to feel terrified. Terrified that he may say something unwanted and lose Toru again. Terrified that it’s about to end and some cosmic being takes Toru to be theirs forever and he may never see him again. 

It’s the most terrifying thing for Taka now— losing Toru again. 

Maybe that’s why he got wasted last night. Maybe that’s why he was out of control. Maybe that’s why he drunk to the point of passing out. 

Maybe that’s why he called out for Toru.

No. Not maybe. 

Because while he watches as Toru waits for his reply, the bits of his heart that sank in his stomach are growing into butterflies. And yes it’s only a metaphor, but butterflies look majestic in a field of flowers, or maybe in some small flower shop in a district in Tokyo. 

It’s not maybe. It’s definitely. 

Maybe he’s scared, but he’s definitely never letting Toru go. 

When it all dawns on him and each scene lays flat on his imaginary table, he gives Toru an assuring smile before he moves closer and presses his lips against Toru’s.

The cosmos swing in the direction of the wind so beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS SO LAME HAJDJSJAKAK I HATE IT SO MUCH BUT I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.
> 
> I know this was lame, too. But please show some love loljk 
> 
> Was this addition to the series ok? Let me knoooow xx
> 
> PS  
> Cosmos is a flower 🌸   
> I googled the meaning. Also, I got the park reference from Hitachi Seaside Park.


End file.
